


Outtake: The Founders’ Special Study

by GStarshine



Series: The Adventures of Godiva, Mischief, and Mayhem [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Eating out, F/M, Female Harry Potter, Orgasm Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, Threesome, basically porn guys, loki is a little shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-22 22:49:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12492568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GStarshine/pseuds/GStarshine
Summary: Loki found something interesting in one of the Campanile’s books. Fred and George set out to find out if it’s true with Harriet as a test subject.





	Outtake: The Founders’ Special Study

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS PORN!!! ITS IN THE TAGS AND NOW ITS HERE!!! IF YOU DONT LIKE DONT READ!!!
> 
> This is an apology for the issues with the last chapter of This Gonna Be Good in coming out!! Hope this makes up for it a bit!

“I was reading a very interesting book the other day and came across an interesting bit of information on you Midgardian magicals.” Loki started nonchalantly in the middle of dinner one evening.

It was a rare day where George, Fred, Harriet, and Loki had not left the Campanile at all, choosing instead to laze around the bell tower. All contact with the outside world had been cut down to two or three text discussions with the Avengers who were going about their own days.

Truth be told the statement wasn’t a rare one; Loki could camp out with books for days, even in the small library the Gemini Campanile held, and then he would bring things to the attention of the trio of soulmates to spark a more in-depth conversation. So when Harriet asked, “Oh?” lightly and with a small smile, she had no idea what was coming.

“Hm, yes.” Loki said around his cheesecake, “Apparently if one of Midgard’s witches orgasms hard enough they will give off an explosion of magic that is said to be quite spectacular.”

Harriet choked as Fred and George froze with their desserts halfway to their open mouths.

Loki barely hid his mischievous smile, “I was thinking of heading to that bar on Liberty Way to pick up a witch and try for myself.” He said innocently.

Harriet’s cheeks went scarlet as images started to filter in from her mates, their eyes hazing over slightly as fantasies started to take shape. She dropped her head down as a particular one of her being tied to their bed came to the forefront before Fred and George blocked their connection and apparated away to the library without a word.

“Bloody hell Loki.” Harriet moaned into her hands, still feeling the lust coming from her mates despite the blocks.

“It is simply something I found curious,” Loki said, taking a drink of his wine.

“Is this because I told you that you needed to get laid last week?” Harriet asked.

“Now why would you see my generous sharing of fun facts as the punishment for your ludicrous comment about my sex life?” Loki asked with a small smirk.

“Because you know I have another meeting with the Minister tomorrow and I’ll be too sore to focus!” Harriet hissed, she gritted her teeth as another wave of lust hit her, this one stronger and her panties started to dampen. She rubbed her legs together subtly.

Loki gave a dark chuckle, “Just trying to help.”

“You’re a terrible person.”

“Ah, but I’m a good friend,” Loki responded.

Fred suddenly popped up behind Harriet and pulled her easily past her seat and up into his arms. “Fred!” She squeaked as her fork clattered onto her plate.

“If you bring someone past the wards, wipe the location from their minds,” Fred said distractedly, Loki gave a cocky salute before Fred disappeared with Harriet.

Harriet soon found herself pressed into the cool sheets of their bed, Fred kissing her neck. Her breath caught and her hands fisted in his shirt, “Fred.” She whined.

The bed shuddered a little as George joined them and Harriet looked up to see him holding a book over her, his eyes still bright with arousal, gold starting to creep into the brown. “It’s real.” He said, “This says if we can make you cum hard enough your magic will explode out of your core before retracting in the next second, leaving a behind a visible magical signature that reflects your power.” He got out, his voice rough with anticipation.

Harriet’s drew in a sharp breath as Fred bit lightly at her neck, “What pervy pureblood turned this into a magical study?” She managed to get out.

George grinned down at her, “Rowena Ravenclaw.”

“Color us unsurprised.” Fred chuckled into Harriet’s shoulder.

“We’re pretty sure we can replicate the experiment.” George hummed, his eyes flashing gold.

Fred pulled off of Harriet enough that he could look down at her, “Especially with our gorgeous test subject.”

Harriet peered at him through her lashes, “Always the willing lab rat for my favorite geniuses.” She purred, reaching up for him.

George chuckled and caught her wrists in his hands, “Oh no you don’t dearest.”

“This is a controlled experiment,” Fred said huskily.

Harri swallowed hard as George conjured the first silk tie around her left wrist, quickly securing it to one of the four-poster bed’s columns. As George proceeded to tie her spread eagle to the bed, Fred moved down her body slowly, vanishing her clothes as he kissed along her soft skin. When they finished, Fred settled between her legs; his hands gripping her butt cheeks as he breathed over her wet folds, making her squirm.

George settled next to her, “We’re going to build you up then bring you down, again and again until you can’t take it. Only then will we let you cum.” He rasped, voice low and eyes hot as they drug over her naked form.

Harri squirmed at the promise in his voice but Fred moved one arm over the top of her hips to keep her in place. “Haven’t even started yet.” He laughed breathily, sending warm air over Harriet’s core.

George grinned at his brother before they descended on their mate. Harriet’s breaths sped up under their ministrations; George dragging his hands across her skin and sucking and nipping at her breasts, Fred sliding his long calloused fingers into her warm center.

“Bloody teases.” Harri gasped out, trying to grind down on the two fingers Fred had in her but not managing to get past the strong band of his arm keeping her in place.

“Patience.” Fred breathed over her core as George bit her nipple in reprimand. Harri writhed as Fred pumped his fingers into her, two fingers turning into three and making her clench down on the welcome intrusion. George chuckled into her skin, laving her nipples with his tongue before sucking hard at them, pulling away to flick at the steepled peaks.

They built her up until she was just on the edge of coming apart before they backed off completely.

Harriet whimpered, her head rolling as tiny tremors ran through her. “Beautiful,” Fred said throatily as he rested his head on her thigh, his hands trailing softly along her skin.

George moved up to Harriet’s head and peppered her face with soft kisses, “That’s it love. Just breathe.” George caught her mouth in a languid kiss as her breathing slowly evened out.

“Take down the block.” She rasped through her arousal, “Want to feel you.”

“Not yet sweet Rose.” Fred hummed, kissing her thigh, “You’ll distract us and we’ll lose track of our goal.”

Harriet let out a low whine that turned into a moan as they started up again. Fred plunged in three fingers straight away and smirked as she bucked in response, he leaned closer and blew on her clit, making her shiver. George watched for a moment, rubbing at his erection through his pants before the soft exhale of his name brought his full attention back to Harriet’s face. She was watching him through half-lidded eyes, her arms tugging at the silk ties as she tried to reach for him.

George pulled her into a filthy kiss, running his hands over her flushed skin and sliding a hand beneath her when she arched to trail his fingers down her spine. “Always so responsive for us.” He murmured into her mouth.

The second time they left her unsatisfied she let out a frustrated noise between her teeth. “You two are so sleeping on the couch.” She panted as her legs spasmed.

Fred grinned at his brother, “Aw Georgie, listen to her try to sound threatening like this.”

George chuckled, “Like a mewling kitten.”

Harriet opened her eyes to look for them, showing her dilated pupils with just a thin ring of shimmering Avada green around them. “Assholes.” She mumbled halfheartedly.

Fred nipped her thigh, making her twitch, “If she can still talk I don’t think we’ve done enough.”

“Too right.” George laughed, “We’ll have to try harder.”

Harriet jolted and let out a wild cry as Fred buried his face between her legs, his tongue seeking her core as he nuzzled into her folds. George had to place his hand on Harriet’s lower stomach to help keep her in place as Fred ate her out relentlessly; she thrashed under the onslaught, trying to find an angle both away from his mouth for relief and toward it for satisfaction.

George watched her face from above, sharing the sight with Fred through their bond and making him moan into Harriet’s heat. The vibration made Harriet let out a choked yowl and almost threw her off the edge but Fred pulled away before she could reach that last burning peak.

The twins stared up at their mate with wide eyes as she let out a strangled sob, her arousal much too encompassing for her to come down from the almost release easily. “Please. Please. Just let me cum.” She begged shakily.

Fred and George quickly moved up along their sensitive mate’s body, “Shh, sweet Rose.” George murmured, brushing his fingers through her hair and rubbing gently at her tense muscles. “Once more and then you can cum.” A noise of protest came from her throat but it died into a whine as they ran their hands down her heated skin, soothing her as they whispered words of praise to her.

As Harriet began to settle, the twins finally rid themselves of their clothes with a small burst of magic. Harri hummed through her slight fog at finally being able to feel her mates skin more fully against hers and tugged at the ties again to try and touch. “Easy love.” Fred murmured, caressing her cheeks as George moved down between her legs. “Not yet.”

At this point the twins were throbbing, their shafts rigid and leaking at the mere sight of their beautiful mate in such an undone state.

As the silks around her ankles released Harriet’s eyes cleared enough to take in George, naked and between her thighs. With her newly freed limbs, Harriet spread her legs a bit wider to allow him in before shamelessly locking her legs around his waist.

Fred chuckled at her head, watching the scene before him and barely resisting the urge to take himself in hand. “So eager.” He pulled her into a kiss, allowing her to taste her own flavor on his tongue before swallowing her throaty moan as George entered her, bottoming out in one thrust. “Just remember dearest. You can’t cum quite yet.”

George set a slow pace, making long deep thrusts into Harriet’s oversensitive channel. He locked his jaw, drawing on his self-control as Harriet clenched her velvet vice around his shaft while her legs tightened around his waist, mindlessly working his cock in hopes of finding her release. He focused on where Fred was sucking marks into Harriet’s neck, focused on her fluttering eyelashes and trembling lips. He almost lost it when Harri whimpered his name, but he held strong and dropped onto his hands over her for better leverage.

For the fourth time they stopped before Harriet could find completion, George had to force himself to stop when she came too close. Harriet let out a frustrated growl, actual tears running down her cheeks as George pulled free from her, leaving her empty and aching.

George smiled down at her, kissing her tears away, “You’re doing so well.” He praised, ignoring his straining erection in favor of soothing Harriet. “This time you’ll get to come love, promise.”

“And it will be spectacular.” Fred chuckled, brushing a hand through her hair.

Harriet was so wound up that this time it took almost twenty whole minutes to get her down to a point where she wouldn’t cum seconds after Fred started.

As Fred moved into place, George stroked his member, eyes fixed on Harriet so he wouldn’t miss the show. Glossed over eyes looked to him and a lazy, salacious smile crossed a kiss-swollen mouth. “George.” She purred, her voice wrecked from the sounds she’d been making. An agonized moan left her lips as Fred pushed into her abused core but she kept her eyes on George and she opened her sinful mouth in a clear invitation.

George moved over to her, took her head gently in his hands, and slid into the proffered mouth. A symphony of sounds filled the area as they all took their final pleasure. Fred was pounding into Harriet, his hands gripping her tightly by the hips as her legs were wrapped around him and her channel squeezed his cock like a vice. George gave shallower thrusts into Harri’s mouth, moaning as she sucked on him hungrily. The fire between them built quickly, raging out of control as they raced toward the edge.

A second before they came, the twins finally dropped the block on their soulmate bond and they were overwhelmed by each others’ lust and electrifying pleasure that raced between them in an endless feedback loop.

Harriet jerked back from George with a scream and convulsed as she came first, her hypersensitivity sending her over the edge. Her magic exploded out of her in a grand wave, encompassing her mates who came a second after her as her magic shattered their control.

A split second later, Harriet’s magic pulled back in, leaving a brilliant starscape of silver, green, and crimson in its wake.

Fred slumped over Harriet, catching himself at the last second to not drop all of his weight too suddenly on top of her. Harri refused to release him from her legs, just pulled the strangely comfortable weight down on top of her with a shaky sigh. She licked her lips as she looked up at George, catching the salty taste of his cum on her lips but not caring in the least as she bathed in the afterglow. George dropped next to them, cleaning her face off with a lazy flick of his fingers before nuzzling into her neck.

“Brilliant.” George murmured into her skin, Fred’s own awe came to them over the bond.

Finally, as breaths were caught and feeling came back into limbs, Fred looked up and set eyes on his mate, “Still planning to kill Loki?” He asked nonchalantly.

Harriet broke into giggles, sated and safe with her soulmates.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time completely writing a threesome so forgive me for pacing issues!! Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
